


Yes, the animal nicknames were necessary ... Newt

by RoseKnightRed



Series: Why I probably shouldn't have a tumblr... [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meme, Newt (Maze Runner) - Mentioned, Oneshot, POV Minho, Pre-Slash, not quite crackfic?, tumblr au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>I'm</strike> You’re a barista and <strike>you're</strike> I’m the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so <strike>I</strike> you misspell <strike>your</strike> my name in increasingly creative ways every day AU - <a href="http://jonahryan.tumblr.com/post/117050708072/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes">Here on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, the animal nicknames were necessary ... Newt

“No Alby, I will not lend you the Prombron for your date with Newt! You have a car. A very nice car. Use your own shucking car!” Minho had been arguing with his friend on the phone for the entire twenty minutes it took to get to his favorite coffee shop ‘The Box’. Not that original of a name but they could make any and everything someone could ask for, and made it well, so the locals just let it slide.

 

Minho almost wished he never even answered his phone on the way here.

 

Every time he’d come to the coffee shop in the past month (give or take) he’d been on his stupid phone. And the _one_  time his wasn’t was the day _before_ the cute new barista started working there.

 

Just.

His.

Luck.

 

“But Minnow!” Alby obviously knew what he was doing by dragging out the conversation.

 

‘Minnow’ was just one of the many nicknames he’d been saddled with thanks to the cheeky barista. Minho could understand the first time it happened, as he was on the phone the whole time and ‘Min Ho’ was more common than ‘Minho’, but after ‘Mean Hoe’ ‘Mimhu’ and goddamn _‘Minnow’_ complete with cartoon fish and a second cup of water stating ‘Save some for your school’, Minho knew it was intentional.

 

And he would never admit he’d started looking forward to it.

 

After a bad morning all Minho had to do was head to The Box and a venti macchiato would be handed to him by a tan hand connected to the tan and toned arm of a tall brunet with shining eyes and a cute little self-satisfied smirk at whatever butcher-ment of his name he’d come up with today. All while he was on the phone. He still doesn’t even know the boy’s name!

 

“But nothing Albatross!” Minho hissed as he stood in line, resigning himself to repeat the routine.

 

“Sometime I wonder if you made the guy up,” Alby pitches out of left field.

 

“Wha-What?” Great, now Minho looked like an actual minnow with his sputtering. Attractive.

 

“I mean, he’s never working when Newt or I go and any time you talk about him it’s like your dreaming for a few seconds before snapping something without context and dreaming for another few seconds… It’s only that I’ve seen the cups that I’m not tailing you one of these days,” he finished as Minho reigned in his facial expressions and stood next in line. And Minho guessed he could see where his friend was coming from. Minho new next to nothing about his crush, and he would barely admit to himself that that’s what is was, a crush. He knew the boy was a cute male barista who took to spelling his name wrong on purpose, and that’s basically it.

 

As he stepped up to the register to order and pay, as he almost pulled the phone away from his ear, Alby had started talking about what he wanted to go over with their track team later that day. Instantly Minho’s headache grew to include the greenies and their lack of respect or discipline; their form was bad too.

 

He almost missed the, “Don’t drop this,” whispered his way as if it were some kind of inside joke.

 

And maybe it was, Minho realized as he looked down to read today’s nickname.

 

_“What the….?”_ Minho could barely hear Alby on the other end of the line asking if he was okay.

 

**‘Onion Son.’**

**Author's Note:**

> Well that just happened. 
> 
> No Minho doesn't have a Prombron in this 'verse, that's just the nickname they gave his motorcycle just because they could.
> 
> Newt, Albatross, and Minnow.  
> Why did I do that?  
> Who cares lol


End file.
